


Out Alive

by Close_Hauled



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Epic Friendship, Fanvid, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Memories, Post-Reichenbach, can be viewed as slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Close_Hauled/pseuds/Close_Hauled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They cheat death: it's what they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Alive

First ever fanvid for all my post-Reichenbach feelings: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDxtvePoUl4


End file.
